Because You Matter
by Mia lovely
Summary: Quinn tries to get Sam to talk to her. This takes place sometime during Sexy.
1. My Heart  Chapter 1

Title: Because You Matter

Author: Mialovely

Pairing: Sam and Quinn, slight Sam and Santana

Rating: T for Teens

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

Warning: Slight Santana bashing. Please remember that this story is being told from Quinn's point of view, who obviously doesn't think very highly of our favorite fierce Latina. I personally love Santana. But since this story is being told by Quinn...yeah just- you've been warned.

Summary: Quinn tries to get Sam to talk to her. Takes place sometime during Sexy before the whole Quinn and Finn hook up.

My Heart

I am finding out

That maybe I was wrong

That I've fallen down

And I can't do this alone

Stay with me

This is what I need, _please…_

Damn it! She was doing it again. After crying herself to sleep for the third consecutive time this week, you would think she'd let him go by now, but she couldn't. And once she had her fifty-sixth (not that she was keeping track) call go straight to voice mail, Quinn concluded that maybe it was time for her to finally respect Sam's wishes and leave him alone.

She had promised herself, that no matter how badly she wanted to rip Sandbag's weave out, she would not get in the way of Sam and Santana's "relationship". But ugh! Why did it have to be her? Sam could do so much better. He _deserves_ so much better! Santana was all kinds of wrong for him. She is skanky, vindictive, and she was pretty sure the saucy Latina didn't even_ like_ men. That one scandalous encounter she had with Santana and Brittany doing a lot more then _"just stretching" _before cheerio practice will forever scar her memory.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she watched the mismatch couple at Sam's locker. All the antagonistic Latina ever did was torment him. It's not like she hadn't noticed the way Santana constantly made cracks at Sam mouth or called him dumb. Quinn knew how sensitive Sam was about the whole "people think I'm dumb" factor. He has dyslexia, and was always trying real hard to mask that. Having someone (especially someone who was supposed to be his girlfriend) calling him stupid or dumb on a regular basis is a real issue for him. Once she had walked in on Santana telling Sam off for being "dumb as a bag of wet hair". It took everything she had not to storm over to where they were seated and slap the girl's face right off.

Sam didn't deserve that.

Turning back to her locker, Quinn tried real hard to look like she was organizing her already neat locker, and not watching Sam and Santana in her locker mirror. Santana snakes a groping hand around Sam's neck and aggressively yanks his head down into a ferocious kiss. It took everything Quinn had not to faint or throw up at the sight.

What did Sam even see in her? She wasn't even his type! Quinn knew Sam, and she knew that he was drawn to more modest girls. Sam was somewhat traditional when it came to dating. He believed in honesty and monogamy, one guy one girl, no open relationships or third parties. He was simple like that. Sam wanted a nice girl he could proudly bring home to meet his mother.

Quinn suppressed the urge to laugh out loud at the idea of Sam bringing Santana home to meet his parents. She couldn't imagine Sam would ever want to introduce Santana to Bonnie Evans. Not unless sweet, devoted momma's boy Sam Evans wanted to put his poor mother in intensive care for bringing home the world's biggest whore and introducing her as his new girlfriend.

* * *

I am nothing now

And it's been so long

Since I've heard a sound

The sould of my only hope

This time I will be listening

Goodness, she felt like such a loser creepily stalking him this way. She wasn't this kind of girl. She didn't beg or chase after boys who wanted nothing to do with her. That was Rachel Berry's MO not hers. Yet her she was creepily watching her shaggy haired ex boyfriend unload his books into his locker. She had chosen a good hiding spot. She was close enough that she could somewhat make out part of his conversation with Mike, but still far enough so that he wouldn't notice her watching him.

How long was he going to continue punishing her? He ignores all her calls and texts, plus he'd been giving her the meanest cold shoulder for the past few weeks. Sure if she was being honest with herself, she'd admit that she deserved this treatment. But just because she was honest enough with herself to admit that what she had done to Sam was wrong and deserving of this cruel punishment, it still didn't change the fact that she was growing frustrated with him.

She just wanted to talk to him, just once.

Pulling her cell phone out of her purse she quickly keyed in a message and hit send.

Sam's phone vibrated in his back pocket. Laughing at the funny story Mike Chang was telling him about the ex football coach, coach Tanaka. He pulled out his buzzing phone to check his new message. It was probably just Santana sending him yet another dirty text. Not that he minded sexy texts. I mean, Santana was hot. He should like the fact that his new hot Latin girlfriend liked sending him sexy pictures of herself, it was hot. But sometimes (well really most of the time now) it was just really annoying and repetitive. Besides, it not like he ever saves any of her pictures onto his phone. Quickly flipping his phone open Sam glanced down at the message.

"I miss you…"

Sam stared down at the text for a moment and heaved a heavy sighed. Why did she keep doing this to him? Even after their break-up, Quinn still continued to make him feel like such a worthless sack of shit. How was it that even though_ she_ was the one who cheated and then lied to him about it right to his face, that she still found a way to make him feel guilty for how screwed up things were between them?

Sam shook his head at Quinn's message and tossed his phone into the back of his locker before slamming it shut with massive force. Mike jumped at Sam's sudden change in mood.

"Dude, you okay? Who was that?" The Asian boy probed cautiously.

"Nothing," Sam shook his blond head dismissively and turned to head for the weight room. Mike chanced a concerned glance at his friend's tense mood but decided best to just drop it. "It's nobody."

'_Whatever, she had her chance.'_

Quinn swallowed the agonizing cry she wanted to let out at Sam's reaction to her text. Fighting back the sting of burning hot tears, Quinn tried to school her features into a look of steady indifference and failed miserably. Her chest tightened and she felt as if she would faint if she didn't soon find someplace to sit.

Running into an empty girl's bathroom, Quinn locked herself inside a stall and sat down. It's not like she had expected him to answer back. He had ignored all her other texts since their break up, so why would he start answering now? She knew he wouldn't, just like he had with all her other texts. But still, each time he did so she cried.

What was wrong with her? What kind of crazy masochistic person had she turned into? She knew he'd never reply back to her, yet still she'd send it. Why was she doing this to herself? Flipping her phone open Quinn stared at her background picture. It was a picture she had taken herself of her and Sam snuggled up close at the ice skating rink over winter recess.

"Sam, _please…_" she sobbed, as she stared at the happy young couple on her phone.

Thing had changed so much in just a few short weeks. She went from being Quinn Fabray, the apple of his eye, to _"it's nobody," _The thought of her not even existing in his world made her cry even harder. How was it that he could so easily let her go? Yet here she was praying to god that he'd someday acknowledge that she existed.

How could she have let things get so bad? He was not suppose to hate her! He's Sam Evans, _her_ Sam Evans, _her_ lemon head. He was supposed to love her. Not think that she was something lower then pond scum. After dating him for almost six months, she had grown use to always having him around. She didn't know how to deal with him not being hers. She couldn't even properly function with out him.

She doesn't know how to be _nobody_ to him.

This heart, it beats

Beats for only _**you**_

* * *

Please, don't forget to review.


	2. Flashback Comeback part1

Title: Because You Matter

Author: Mialovely

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Pairing: Sam and Quinn

Rating: T-M for Mature

Warning: Strong sexual content. If you are not comfortable with that then don't read part 2. Part 1 is rated T but the part 2 of Flashback – Comeback will be rated M. You've been warned.

Summary: It is time for firsts. This is a Sam and Quinn flashback taking place during Comeback.

AN: I decided this story needed some happy moments, so I wrote in this flashback chapter that happened during Comeback. It takes place after Sam sings Baby to Quinn, but before the whole "I'll color you yours any day," scene between Sam and Quinn. I placed this between those two scenes because I found that Sam and Quinn's interactions after Baby seemed more sexually charged then usual. So yeah, my mind went there. And it makes perfect sense to me. Especially after Quinn admitted that Sam turns her on, then that crazy eyes sex moment between them when Sam walks into the choir room with the rest of his Bieber boy band, and then Sam's "I'll color you yours" comment happened followed by Quinn's sexy nose tap thingy. Plus I noticed how Sam didn't attend celibacy club (Was he there? Anyway it really doesn't matter because it works either way), so yeah, with that in mind I give you Sam and Quinn sexy time.

PS I spilt this chapter into two parts because 1. It was going to end up being way to long if I didn't.

2. so that people not comfortable reading sex scenes can easily skip through those parts.

Flashback: Comeback

Part 1

I choose him.

Look, I thought it was going to be stupid too.

But he was just so…_shameless_.

He just got up there and owned it.

And it was _sexy_.

As soon as Sam opened the front door to his house he was attacked by a willowy blonde torpedo of kisses and moans. Quinn couldn't keep her hands off him. He was just so very, _very_ hot to her all of a sudden. _'I mean really, when did Sam Evans get so unbelievably sexy?' _She had always thought of him as cute, but now… now it was like this thick veil had finally been removed from her eyes and she could finally _see_ him.

Peeling off her little red cardigan, Quinn pushed the sweet southern boy up against a wall in his family room. Quinn then proceeded to attack those full shapely lips of his."You. Are. So. _Hot!_" Quinn muttered between smoldering open mouth kisses.

Sam smiled into his girlfriend's kiss and cupped the left side of her face. To say that he was taken aback was a complete understatement. He was shock to hell, but then again, he had Quinn Fabray kissing him senseless so he wasn't going to waste precious time questioning it.

Pulling away for only a brief moment Quinn fixed Sam with one of her signature Quinn Fabray glares. "You are aware that I am_ not_ a psychotic, twelve year old bat mitzvah girl, right?"

"Yeah I know," Sam chuckled, tightening his grip around the blonde's slender waist. "But it was either that or I took you hunting. According to my dad, there are only two ways to get a woman to love you; take her hunting or Rock n' Roll." Sam kissed a short path to the base of Quinn's neck before pulling back to look at her, he grinned. "And I don't know about you, but something tells me you'd appreciate a more musical approach. That, and the fact that I don't think I have it in me to kill cute furry little woodland creatures in front of you. I don't care how manly it might make me seem."

Quinn smiled because really _only_ Peter Evans would think that taking a girl hunting could be seen as a grand romantic gesture. Laughing at the benevolent ex marine's _'words of wisdom'._ Quinn let Peter's (yes she was on a first name basis with Sam's parents) sink in.

Pulling back slowly, Quinn set her heels back down on the ground and sent Sam a look of utter confusion. "Wait, so your father tells you that there are only two possible ways of wining my heart. Hunting or rock n roll, and you choose Bieber?" Now that she finally understood the logic behind Sam's newfound love of Justin Bieber, Quinn couldn't help but feel a little bit insulted at Sam's chosen 'rock idol' for her. Giving the well-meaning boy a swift smack to the arm, Quinn huffed. "Sam, my _grandmother_ is more rock n roll then Justin Bieber!"

Sam flat out laughs at how absolutely horrified his girlfriend looks at the moment. "I know which is where my mother's advice comes into play. She told me that a little public humiliation goes a long way._ 'There is nothing more attractive then confidence. And a man who's willing to make a complete jack-ass out of himself all in the name of love is sexy'. _At least that's what my mom thinks."

Quinn blinks, because really, she wasn't sure if she had ever heard truer words being spoken. The Justin Bieber Experience could have turned out to be the **_biggest_** mistake of Sam's life. But it wasn't. It was _hot_, real hot. Not that she thought Justin Bieber was hot or anything (personally she thought the pop sensation looked more like a girl sporting a weird lesbian hair cut). But the fact that he was just so shameless and confident made him so very, _very_ sexy to her. He just got up there and owned that Justin Bieber number.

_'Wow, that Bonnie Evans was one wise woman, she was.'_

Smiling brightly at her loveable lemon-head Quinn nodded, "She was right," running her fingers through his sweeping bangs she kissed the tip of his nose. "Confidence is really sexy."

**SQ**

They were half way through watching Avatar when Sam leans over and rests his chin on her shoulder. He whispers, "Nga yawne lu oer…" into her ear before pressing a light kiss to the exposed skin on her shoulder then pulls away to continue watching the movie.

Quinn's heart stopped at the words, because yes she knew what they meant. You don't date Sam Evans for almost six months and not come out knowing at least some Na'vi (don't judge her!). But these words they were new. And the only reason why she even understood them at all was because she had done some research on the alien language and had come across the phrase a few times (yes, she had googled Na'vi a few times. Again stop judging her!).

Pulling away from her warm spot at Sam side Quinn turned to face the blond southern boy next to her. "Sam,"

"Hm..?" Sam acknowledged her with out turning his eyes away from the movie.

Staring at the boy's profile Quinn's eyes softened. He really was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. Stricken by guilt Quinn's eyes watered a little bit. He was so good. He was everything she could ever ask for in a boyfriend, in a man really. Because unlike Finn, who obviously didn't know Sam at all if he thought the blond was nothing but a boy. Quinn knew Sam; she knew that he was more of a man then any other guy at that school. Sam was the leader Finn hoped to become someday. He was honest, loyal, and he wasn't afraid of taking a stand for what he believed in. Unlike Finn, Sam was a guy who knew what he wanted and went for it. Finn didn't have that sort of direction, if any at all.

Yes sure Sam could be a little dorky at times and yes there are times when she wasn't sure if his thoughts were always fully cooked. But there was no doubt in her mind that doubted the fact that Sam loved her. Especially now that he had finally said the words out loud (even though said words were in Na'vi).

"Sam, please look at me…" She gently cupped the side of his face and slowly turned his face to her. "Sam… did-did you just tell me you love me?"

She's not an idiot. She knows what she heard. 'Nga yawne lu oer' translated into English meant 'you are beloved to me' which was one of the equivalents to 'I love you' in Na'vi.

Sam looked into her eyes. She noted that his entire face looked different to her, older almost. Quinn gave him a shaky nervous smile and tried not to squirm under his intense stare. The way he was looking at her as if he were looking into her soul and the way he tenderly cupped the side of her face was just so-so…real. Aside from holding her new born baby in her arms, this was one of the most real experiences of her life. Everything about this moment was just so crisp so clear so right.

Lightly brushing the pad of his thumb over her cheek, Sam repeated the foreign words, " Nga yawne lu oer," this time he said them slower and with more conviction, like he really wanted her to understand what he was trying to tell her.

She did. She understood every word of it, every syllable.

It was in that moment that Quinn realized that Sam was it. He was the one she wanted to be with, not Finn. Those short-lived fireworks she felt while kissing Finn didn't compare to the series of raging volcanoes erupting in side of her right now. And the funny thing about this was that Sam wasn't even kissing her at the moment. He was simply looking at her with those soft blue eyes of his. This was the first time anyone (aside her parents) had ever told her they loved her and she actually believed them.

Placing her hand over the one he used to cup her cheek; Quinn closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Pressing several kisses into the palm of his hand, Quinn smiled. She didn't even noticed that she had started crying until she felt Sam's other hand wiping away her tears.

Quinn cried even harder when she realized that this boy-no this _man, _this man was the first to ever truly make her feel like she was special. She could never say the same about Finn or Puck. This man, this sweet, honest, good man _loved_ her. Quinn bit her bottom lip in regret. She didn't deserve his love, especially not after what happened on Valentine's Day with Finn.

_'He deserves to know the truth…'_

"Sam... I-"

"I love you, Quinn." Sam smiled and looked at her in a way that she had never been looked at before. This boy would move mountains for her; this boy would travel to the ends of the world and back for her. She didn't want to lose him. _Ever!_

Maybe it was better if she never told him. Besides, what happened with Finn was a moment of confusion. It was a mistake! She had lost herself in old feelings and was lost in the nostalgia of it all. Quinn knew that she and Finn would never work. The quarter back was madly in love with Rachel Berry any blind person could see that.

No, Sam didn't need to know. All that would do is hurt him and ruin this beautiful thing that they had. Anyway, she had told Finn that their _thing_ was only until she figured out what she really wanted. And now she knew. She wanted _Sam_. She wants to _be with_ Sam, no one else. Over the past months, Sam had become everything to her. He was her foot ball player, her duet partner, her prom king, her best friend, her boyfriend, and now he was her love.

Sam was her rock. How could she not see it before? Why did it take her so long to realize that this sweet southern boy from Nashville, Tennessee was the one holding her up? All those broken pieces of her life had only come together because Sam took the time to actually put them together. She was only happy now because of him.

_'He fixed me.'_

Leaning forward and capturing his lips with her own Quinn tried to put everything she was feeling into that one kiss. "I love you, I love you, I love you…" she tearfully muttered in between kisses.

Sam brought his other hand up and placed it at the back of her neck. He was now cradling her head in his hands as she deepened the kiss and ran her tongue over his plump bottom lip almost as if she were asking him for permission. Sam granted her access and she went for it, pushing her tongue inside his hot mouth to meet his.

Quinn let out a small moan when her back hit the soft plush cushion of the sofa they were sitting on. Running her fingers through his sleek pale blond mop of hair, Quinn arched her back to press herself closer to him. She wanted to be close to him. Closer then she had ever been before.

Sam was now leaving a trail of sweet tender kisses down Quinn's neck, while she softly sighed the words "I love you, I love you" over and over again in his ear. She couldn't say it enough. It was like now that she had finally realized how it was she truly felt about him, it was the only thing she could say. The only thing she ever wanted to say.

When Sam's hand ran down her side Quinn let out this low, guttural moan that sort of scared her and Sam both. Quickly pulling away from her Sam ran a hand down his face and tried to steady his breathing. Quinn stared up at the ceiling and thanked god that Sam's parents were out of town.

"We should have some water. Do you want some water?" Sam asked nervously. He was really looking for any excuse to leave the room. Things were much to hot between them right now and he needed something to do before he lost his mind and ripped the clothes right off her body.

Quickly standing up from the sofa, Sam made a move for the kitchen but was stopped by the warm delicate hand holding his wrist. Turning slowly to meet Quinn's eyes, Sam was shocked to see this new look on Quinn's face. He didn't exactly know what it meant. He had never seen it there before until now.

"Sam, where is Aaron?" She asked him in that soft whispery voice that made Sam go weak at the knees.

"What?" Sam shook his head in confusion. They had just almost…_why_ did she care about where his little brother was?

"Where is Aaron?" this time she was being a little more insistent for an answer as she still held his wrist in her small hand.

Sam knit his brows in confusion but answered her question none the less. "He's sleeping over his friend's house, why?"

That was all it took to gear Quinn into her next move. Standing up from the sofa Quinn walked over to stand right in front of Sam. Never letting go the wrist she was holding in her hand, Quinn spoke.

"I want to be with you, Sam."

Sam smiled at her and tucked a stray golden lock behind her ear. "You are with me, Quinn. I mean, you're standing right in front of me."

Quinn's fine eyebrows almost shot up into her hair line at how oblivious Sam was to what was actually going on between them. Shaking her head in disbelief, Quinn looked up into his soft blue eyes and clarified Sam misunderstanding.

Pressing her lips together, Quinn took both of Sam's hands in hers and gave them a light squeeze. "No Sam, that's not what I meant." Taking a step closer to him so that they were only centimeters apart Quinn continued, "I want to _be_ with you, Sam."

_'Ho-ly shit!'_

Quinn had to bite back the laughter that bubbled up inside of her at the look of utter shock on Sam's face. He looked so absolutely stunned by her admission. It was cute.

His dazed blue eyes looked down into her big, hazel, almond-shaped ones, "Quinn, I-are you sure?"

Quinn nodded; there was never anything she was surer of. This was right for them, they loved each other and they had been dating for almost six months. There was also no alcohol involved so they were able to think clearly in terms of protection. Though really now after having Beth that was no longer an issue. Her mother had put her on birth control as soon as she moved back into the house. To bad if their faith condemned the use of contraception. There was no way Judy Forrester (yes she was no longer a Fabray) was letting her daughter make the same mistake twice.

"Yes Sam, this is what I want," Quinn reassured him as she pressed a hand to the center of his chest and looked up at him. "I-I want to be with you, Sam. I love you."

The look on Sam's face was a mixture of amazement, happiness, love, and lust. He licked his lips with anticipation. Taking her face into his hands he pressed his forehead to hers and whispered, "Okay…"

Quinn smile widely as she rose up onto her tiptoes and met Sam half way into a kiss. Their kiss was slow and passionate. There was no need for them to rush into this, they had all night.

**SQ**

* * *

Please review let me know what you think. The next chapter is the second part to this chapter and it will be my first time writing a love making scene, so I'm going all out. Wish me luck;-)


	3. Flashback Comeback part2

Title: Because You Matter

Author: Mialovely

Pairing: Sam and Quinn

Rating: T-M for Mature

Warning: Strong sexual content. If you are not comfortable with that then don't read. Summary: It is time for firsts. This is a Sam and Quinn flashback taking place during Comeback.

AN: Okay, so this took me forever to write. It was very different for me because i had never written anything like this before, it probably not all that great, but yeah, I tried. I got real lazy toward the end I'm sorry for that, I just wanted to get this chapter up so that I can work on the other four I've already started. Please, don't forget to review. Thank You!

Flackback: Comeback

Part 2

I choose him.

Look, I thought it was going to be stupid too.

But he was just so…_shameless_.

He just got up there and owned it.

And it was _sexy_.

**SQ**

Sam and Quinn walk into Sam's bedroom hand-in-hand. Neither of them knows how to properly approach the act of making love. Quinn's one regretful night with Puckerman didn't exactly make her a sex expert. And besides, things were different with Sam. She wasn't just going to have sex with him; she was going to _make love with_ him. And that was something she truly knew nothing about. She had never made love to anyone before.

Sam sat her down at the edge of his bed. He looked down at her a little lost but still completely into the moment. "Uh, okay, just-just wait here while I go get some…_stuff _out of E's room, okay?"

Quinn nodded wordlessly and watches Sam quickly exits the room.

Taking this time to mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen. Quinn glanced around the room. Sam's room looked more like a twelve year old boy's room then a seventeen year old's. Looking down at the spider-man sheets she was about to have sex in. She laughs at how ridiculously inappropriate these sheets were for the occasion. Staring at the wall across from the bed, Quinn wondered just how she was supposed to get in _the mood_ with Capitan America watching her do her business with Sam from across the room.

Sam quietly walked back into the bedroom holding a half empty box of condoms (as if Emmett would ever have an _unopened_ box if condoms, please be real). He smiled sheepishly at Quinn as he laid the box down on his night stand. He looked down at Quinn and awkwardly shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. He was nervous.

"So…"

"So…" Quinn hated the way her voice quaked.

"If-if you don't want to do this, that's okay. I'm not pressuring you to or anything. If you want to, you know, just lie down and take a nap then that's cool too." Sam mumbled nervously. Obviously he didn't want to take a nap. He wanted to show Quinn just how much he cared about her, show her just how special and beautiful he thought she was. He wanted to make her feel _good_. But if she wasn't okay with that then he would wait. He'd wait forever to be with Quinn Fabray.

The air was still and silent between them for a moment. Neither of them knew how exactly to get things started from here. Quinn's mind was reeling with so many thoughts. She should be the first one to make a move right? Sam was a virgin; obviously she was the one with the most experience. But her one _wham bam thank you ma'am_ experience with Puck didn't exactly teach her much of anything. Aside from wrapping it up before you do you business, she knew next to nothing about pleasing somebody in bed.

'_I'm the more experienced one. I should make the first move. I should-but what do I do? How do I-'_

Quinn visibly jumped when she felt Sam's hand tenderly stroke her hair, startling her out of her thoughts. Leaning forward and taking Quinn's face in his hands Sam bent down and kissed her lips so lovingly. The kiss was so heart achingly sweet that Quinn thanked god that she was already sitting down. Had she been standing up she probably would have collapse from being kissed so affectionately.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Quinn let Sam pull her up off the bed and into a standing position. Kissing him back with all she had, Quinn enjoyed the feel of Sam's hand running up and down her back. Only pulling back because the lack of oxygen was making them light headed. Quinn started to pepper little light kisses over Sam's lips and face. Yes sure that may not have been considered the _sexiest _thing to do. But it was what _she _wanted to do. She adored his face and wanted to kiss every inch of it. Besides, judging from the low chuckling sounds coming from Sam, he didn't exactly seem to mind the fact that his girlfriend was planting sweet (_non-sexy_) kisses all over his face.

There was also the fact that her mind was still reeling with how she had betrayed him. She kissed every inch of his face as if maybe if she kissed him enough then all her quilt would just magically disappear. Maybe, if she could show him just how much she adored him then _maybe_ he'd never leave her. Maybe if she loved him good enough he'll stay, and forgive her for what happened with Finn. She knows that he has his doubts about what really happened on Valentine's Day. Yet he was still willing to believe her bogus gum-ball story. He believes her, because he trusts her. And in Sam Evans world, her word meant everything. But she knows the truth, she knows that she's a selfish, cheating liar, who's to afraid of coming clean and telling the man she loves the truth because she was scared to death that he might leave her. Hopefully, if she loved him good and if she loved him right then maybe they could sweep the whole Finn incident under a rug and call it a minor bump in the road on their way to happily ever after together. Sam is a good guy with a good heart. He could find it in his heart to forgive her, right?

'_Stay with me, please stay. I need __**you**__…'_

After she was done spraying his face with pleasant little kisses, Quinn took a step back. Looking up to meet Sam's blue gaze, which seem to have darkened in shade. Sam was carefully watching her every move.

"Sam…" Quinn breathed. Sam's eyes bore into hers; silently looking for any signs of hesitation.

There was none.

Closing the gap between them, Sam stood in front of her. From this close Quinn could smell the clean scent of Ivory soap in his skin, and it was doing maddening things to her insides. Sam simply watched her for a while taking everything in. The way she was looking at him, the way she looked standing there in her innocent white and blue sundress.

'_God, she is just…so beautiful…so perfect,'_

"Are you sure you want this Quinn?" Sam asked softly, he needed to know that she was absolutely sure. And he needed to know right now, because there was this _thing_ growing in side of him, something that had probably been growing from the moment she first cleaned cherry flavored slushy off of him. If she wanted to stop, then she needed to let him know right now. Because he was afraid that once he finally unleashed what ever it was that was desperately clawing it's way through him it would be something that he would not be able to contain once it was out.

He needed to know now because he did not want to do anything that might hurt or scare her. It would kill him if he ever did.

Quinn's heart was racing. If he didn't touch her soon she might just have to scream. Why was he hesitating? Why did he keep questioning her? Did he not want this? She wanted this, she wanted this so badly. The ever growing ache between her legs was proof of this. Fixing Sam with the most serious face she could her possibly conjure up (she meant business), she stared him right in the eyes and gave him the confirmation he need.

"Samuel Peter Evans, if you don't take me _**right now**_. Then I will be _**forced**_ to punch you in the face!" the intense glare in her eyes was as serious as a heat attack.

And that, that was all it took for Sam's worries and hesitation to go flying out the window. Crashing his lips to hers, Sam puts his hand on her neck, partially in her hair and kisses her like he had never kissed her before. Quinn let out a surprised gasp at the sheer force of the kiss. His mouth was fully dominating hers. Quinn fisted Sam's Bieberlious sweater and tightly pressed herself against his well-built chest. Sam pulled away for only a second, angled his mouth over hers and then kissed her more deeply.

Quinn practically purred at Sam's new found confidence.

Lightly running her fingers over Sam's chest, Quinn's timidly pulled down the zipper to Sam's purple Justin Bieber inspired hoodie. Detaching herself from Sam's hungry lips, Quinn ran her hands over Sam's chest, feeling the strong firm muscles under her finger tips. Sam shrugged out of the hoodie and runs his hand up Quinn's bare arms. Pulling her closer to his chest he dipped his head and laid a much gentler kiss to the corner of her mouth before trailing down to her ear.

"I love you, Quinn." He whispers into her ear, before continuing his path down her neck.

SQ

Sam made light work out of ridding Quinn of her dress and slip. Standing only in her pink lacy bra and panties Quinn flushed intensely as she tried to shield herself from his view. She wasn't perfect, she knew that. Having a baby had changed her body forever. She looked disgusting she knew it. Compared to Sam's Adonis physique, she must have looked like a marred white whale.

Sam ran his fingers through Quinn's golden hair and gently brushed his knuckles over her stomach. She was _perfect_. Seeing the look of utter discomfort on her face pained him. He wished she could see herself the way he saw her. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to him, no questions about it. Quickly pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside, Sam pulled Quinn flush against his chest. The skin on skin contact made him tilt his head back and hiss with pleasure.

Looking back down at a still self conscious Quinn, Sam cupped the side of her face and forced her to look at him. "You are _beautiful_, Quinn. _So… beautiful_," pressing random kisses down her neck and collar bone. "Beautiful, beautiful, you are so beautiful..."

Dropping down to his knees Sam kissed her abdomen, which sent her heart racing and did funny things to the pit of her stomach. Running her fingered through Sam's pale-blond lock Quinn moans and she felt Sam's mouth on her body.

"_Sam…_" she sighed, closing her eyes at how right it felt to have him covering her body with kisses.

Coming back up form his mini exploration, Sam smirks at her. Licking his lips as his eyes hazed over with desire. Quinn bit her lip at the smoldering lustful look Sam was giving her. Reaching a hand out to undo his jeans, Quinn frowns when Sam grabs her hand and stops her.

"Sam? W-what's wrong?" Quinn's confused hazel eyes searched Sam's face for an answer.

Sam gives her a shy boyish grin as he spoke. "I-I want to try something on you first, if that okay?"

Quinn blinked what could he possible want to try?

"Oh, okay," she nodded, as Sam took her hand in his and laid her on the bed.

Pressing sweet and slow kisses on her now swollen lips, Sam realized that he really, _really _liked the sound of her moans when he was kissing her stomach. While he was down there an idea had come to mind. Yes, he was a virgin. But just because he was a virgin didn't mean he was absolutely clueless when it came to matters involving sex. He had spoken to his older brother, Emmett about it. And let's just say he had learned a little something-something about a little something-something. His brother's words rang clear in his head. _'Foreplay is key, Samantha. If you wanna stay in the game for longer then 2.5 seconds, then you gonna have to warm her up, before you take her for a ride.'_

Yes, he'd be the first to admit that his meat-headed frat scum brother was loud and obnoxious. He was also the last person he'd go to for advice on anything. But he was the first person he'd go to for things like this. Because as much as he thought E was an asshat and a half, he did still know a lot about this particular department. So yeah, he may be a virgin, but he wasn't completely in the dark when it came to what needed to be done. Plus, you know, locker room talk and porn were kind of helpful as well. Though he'd **never** tell that to Quinn.

So yeah, he knew stuff. He also knew that there has always been this-this… _thing_ he had wanted to try. Not that he was some kind of pervy scumbag that went around thinking about landing his mouth on random lady parts. Because, **ew**, hell no he wasn't. There has only been _one_ person he's ever thought of doing this to and that person was **Quinn**. And yes, it was weird that he had once tried suggesting it to her after only been dating her (unofficially) for just a few weeks. Though it is kind of funny how even then he knew he would only want to do this to _**her**_ and her alone.

She just seemed like she would taste good (no, he's not a cannibal! And yes, he is aware of how psychotic he sounds for thinking that Quinn looked good enough to eat). I mean, she looks sweet, her lips _were_ sweet, her skin _is_ sweet, she always smells sweet, so you know, why not down there too? Of course he was an idiot for even asking her back then. It had only made him look like such a slimy douchey horndog. But things were different now. Now they were in love and had been dating for almost half the year. They were about to take the next big step in their relationship, so asking her now just really seemed to fit.

Pulling away from her lips Sam made a b-line for her throat. He kissed and nipped at her skin gently, before letting his hands venture further south. He loves the low purring noises coming out of his girlfriend's mouth. It made him feel like _The Man_ every time she made a little whimpering noise. This was what most of his dreams were made of (yes, he has _those_ kind of dream involving Quinn Fabray. He was a hormonal seventeen year old male after all).

The young southern boy understood that this wasn't her first time, and he knew that what had happened between her and Puckerman was less about her, and more of a _wham bam thank you ma'am_ experience. When she had told him that, he had promised himself that if she _ever_ let them be together in that way, he would do everything in his power to make her feel good. Sam wanted her to know that with _him_ it was _always_ going to be about _her_. He was going to treat this as if it were her first time too. Because he _**loves**_ her and this was his very first time and he wanted to impact her life just as she had done him. He wanted her to remember her first time with him. He wanted her to be able to look back on this night and have no regrets of ever being with him.

Licking his lips with anticipation, Sam fingers timidly lingered over the waistband of Quinn's pink lacy boy shorts. It was a little scary how badly he wants her. Sam had never felt this strongly about any one before. He's never wanted to please anybody as badly as he wants to please her.

Nuzzling and playfully nipping at the soft tender skin on her neck, the spot where he knew made her toes curl. Sam groaned into her ear, "I want to make you feel _so_ good…"

Trailing light fingers down Quinn's stomach, Sam chanced a look at Quinn's face; she was looking back at him through long thick eyelashes. Her pretty hazel eyes dilated as she watched him intently. Tilting his face down to hers, Sam kissed her passionately before pulling away to press another kiss by her ear.

"Tell me what you want, Quinn… tell me, what _you_ want _me_ to do to you." He sighed huskily.

Quinn, who had been getting better acquainted with Sam's abulous washboard abs, bit down on her lip at just how sexy Sam was acting. His voice, the things he was saying, the way he was touching her was really turning her on. She likes this new Sam. And she loves the way his hand glides over her body, stopping every now and again to tease the little pink bow on the waistband of her underwear. It was all just so achingly sweet and _so _very playful.

Sam placed a loving kiss right over her beating heart and repeated, "Tell me what you want, Quinn. I'll give you _anything._"

Quinn smiled happily and lightly dragged her hands down Sam's strong muscular shoulder and down his toned and lean back. "I want _you_, only _you…_" Sam raised his head up from her chest and smirked that same goofy smirk he wore the day she showed him that she had been wearing his ring.

"_Really?_" Sam responded in that same playful flirty tone he used that day at his locker.

Quinn bit her lip and nodded, "Uh-huh," fisting her nimble fingers through his hair. She continued, "I want _all_ of _you_." And with that said, she arched her back and crashed her lips to his, kissing him hungrily, biting on his bottom lip and sucking it into to her mouth. Wrapping both her arms around his neck Quinn pulled the blond boy closer to her. Pushing her agile tongue into his tempting hot mouth, he tasted like orange juice and animal crackers, and she loved it!

**SQ**

Sam's hand lingered at the waistband of her panties for a while before slipping under the lacy garment to finally touch her. Slowly creeping his fingers to her center, Sam gasped. She was so unbelievably _**wet**_. Groaning into Quinn's hot mouth Sam ran a single digit down her folds. He was loving the soft mewing noises coming out of the blonde underneath him as he gently started to play with her.

Using the tips of his index and middle fingers Sam began to rub her clitoris softly in a slow and circular motion, coating his fingers with her wetness.

Biting her lip Quinn moaned, "Mm…_Sam…_"

Sam's heated gaze drift back up to his girl face. "Y-you liked this, baby?" he asked her meekly.

Quinn nodded, letting her eyes slowly flutter shut as Sam continued to pleasure her. Closely watching the variety of facial expressions crossing her face, Sam proceeded to rub her little pink nub at a steady pace and then slowly begin to increase speed. Like she had done to him earlier, Sam had started plant random kisses over her lips and face. He kissed her cheeks, her eye lids, her nose and forehead, her mouth and chin, everywhere. He wanted to cover her in kisses, make her feel wanted and loved. Playfully pinching her sensitive clit between his thumb and index finger, which earned him a tiny yelp. Sam laughed, before capturing her lips with his in another feverish kiss.

Slowly winding her hips into Sam's callused hand Quinn purred. No one had ever done this to her before. It felt nice. "Huh-huh, Mm…don't stop, Sam." Running her tongues along his jaw-line and biting his earlobe, "Please, don't ever stop…"

The smile on Sam's face only grew wider with her last comment. He loves how she was so responsive to his touch. He loves that she is so totally into him and everything that he was doing to her. The sweet southern boy had never done this before and he was only going by Quinn's reactions, but something told him that he must have been doing it right, because the slow erotic way her hips were rocking into his hand, the way her breath had started coming in short shallow pants, and the blissful look on her face all told him that she was enjoying herself.

Getting bolder by the minute, Sam, the ever fast learner, pushed the very same fingers inside Quinn's heat. Pressing her lips Quinn let out a low guttural moan. Taking cue from her reaction Sam proceeded to pump his fingers in and out of her at a rhythmic pace.

'_God, she is so beautiful.' _

Bringing his other free hand up to fold one lacy cup of her bra down to reveal an erect pink nipple. Sam gently rubbed his lips over the harden pink pebble, then flicked his wet tongue over it once, twice, three times before finally sucking it into his warm wet mouth.

Quinn was elated at being stimulated in such a way. His moist mouth on her breast, his long agile fingers pumping in and out of her at a now high speed. Sam pulled away from her breast, which Quinn protested to, and let the cup fold back into place to cover her mound. Sam then went on to do the same exact thing to her other breast, flicking and lick and sucking on the pink nipple.

"S-Sam…uh-mm…_I love you…"_

Sam pulled away from her breast and let the cup fold back into place. Looking down at the face of his girl, his love. God, he loves hearing her say she loved him. It just did so many crazy things to his insides all at once. His throbbing penis literally jumped at the words.

Kissing Quinn hotly, he trusts his tongue inside her mouth and sucked on her pouty bottom lip.

"I love you too, baby. _So…much_." Sam whisper onto her lips with so much emotion.

Pulling back from Quinn blazing body, Sam sat back on his heels. He watched as Quinn's closed eyes flew open in confusion.

Leaning up on her elbows, "Sam, wha-"

She was soon stunned silent when she saw that Sam had positioned himself in front of her and was look at her with fire in his eyes, legit _fire_. How she didn't burst into flames she had no idea. Running his hand up her warm soft thigh, Sam kneaded the tender flesh beneath his fingers. Slowly spreading her legs open, Sam kept his eyes on hers the entire time.

With out being asked to, Quinn lifted her hips off the bed and gave him an expectant look. Sam grabbed the hems of the lacy pink garment still keeping her hidden away and slowly peeled it of her body. After he had removed the article of clothing Sam took a moment to appreciate the view. She was not completely naked yet, she still wore her pink bra, but damn! She just kept getting more beautiful and more beautiful with every passing moment. How was she doing that?

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Sam came back to the matter at hand, which was getting his girl off. He ignored the throbbing, aching member in his pants and licked his lips when his gaze focused in on Quinn dripping wet sex.

"Quinn…" Sam sighs; he was just so unbelievably turned on right now. It took everything he had not to just bury himself inside her tight wet warmth. But he was on a mission, and that mission was to see her come at least once before he entered her.

With out wasting anymore time Sam shoves his already wet fingers inside of Quinn and continues what he was doing before, but from this angle. Quinn squealed when Sam pushed his fingers inside her so fast. His movements were deliberate and confident. Keeping his hand straight Sam pumped his fingers inside her as deep as his long fingers could possibly go. Each time he pushed in, Sam made sure to hook his middle finger and gentle tap the little shell deep inside her tight core. Moving his fingers in and out of her rapidly, still making sure to hit that spot as he did, Sam bit his bottom lips as hard as he could at just how absolutely delicious the sight before him was. It didn't take very long before Sam felt Quinn's walls tighten around his digits and heard Quinn shout his name in pure ecstasy. Clear fluid oozed out of her body and Sam used that substance to spread it around her clit and folds, before shamelessly popping both his fingers into his mouth to suck the gooey fluids right off.

He was right, she was sweet.

Kissing his way back up her body Sam watched as Quinn catches her breath. When her eyes finally fluttered opened he grins, "Hi,"

Quinn returns his smile, raising a shaking hand and brushed his sweeping bangs affectionately. "Hi…"

Sam smiled adoringly at the gasping blonde and kissed the inside of her wrist. Lazily running his fingers up and down the inside of her thigh. "How did that feel?"

Quinn bats her long eyelashes at him and sent him her coy little Quinn Fabray smirk. "Really, Sam what do you think?"

"I know, I just want to hear you say it out load." He grinned his adorkable Sam Evans grin, much like the one he had given her the very first time he said '_Lor Menari' _to her.

Now breathing evenly, Quinn rolled her eyes, before grabbing Sam's face in her hands and presses his forehead to hers, breathing him in. "_**You**_, are amazing. That was _**amazing**_." Quinn sighed before relaxing back into the bed.

Sam gave her an odd little look and then a hint of mischief flickered in his eyes.

"You know what's funny?" He asked.

"Hm… what?" Quinn smiled prettily at her boyfriend.

Leaning over to whisper into her reddening ear. 'That you think this is over."

Quinn's eyes widened at his words and with out any warning Sam seized her lips once again. There was no way in hell that he'd be done with her so soon.

Lightly pushing the blonde back onto her back. As soon as he had tasted what her come tastes like, he knew he had to have more. He knows he had said he wasn't going to have sex with her until she had at least had one orgasm. But yeah, what's one more? He loves her, do anything for her, and be anything for her. And right now, all he wanted to do was make love to her with his mouth.

Quinn leaned up on her elbows and arched a fine brow as she watched Sam kiss down her stomach and situate himself between her legs again.

'_He must really like being down there.'_

"Lay back, Quinn." The blond jock instructed, the former cheerio Capitan looked down at Sam in complete amusement. She knew that Sam had great stamina and was in excellent shape, but this was-it was…fantastic!

Doing as she was told, Quinn watches the shaggy haired blond through hooded eyelids. He lays a hand over her sensitive core, causing Quinn to hiss at the contact. The simple pressure of his hand touching her down there, after he had already finished giving her an orgasm was magnificent.

Tilting her head back into the bed, Quinn moans, "_Saaam…_"

"Tell me you want me, pretty girl." Sam blue eyes stared into hers intensely.

Quinn sealed her eyes shut and nodded, "Yes…" she sighed, breathing in deeply as she sense Sam's close proximity to her center. She could feel his warm breath on her folds.

"Yes, what baby?" he asked patiently.

Quinn's pretty hazel eyes fluttered half way opened and she grazed her perfect white teeth over her own set of full lips. It was all very erotic and tantalizingly slow. She was teasing him. "Yes, I…want…you." Her word dripping with desire.

Sam licked his lips. He loves seeing Quinn this way. He loved it even more that she was acting this way for him, because of **him**. Sam bites down on his lip in anticipation as he keeps his eyes on Quinn's face as he lowers his head down onto her.

Sam affectionately peppered sweet little kisses along the insides of her thighs, purposely avoiding her hot center, before finally running his index finger down her folds and carefully pulls them back. There staring back at him was his girlfriend's cute little clitoris, pink and healthy. Sam's mouth waters before dipping his head and sucking Quinn rosy little bundle of nerves into his mouth.

Sam and Quinn both moaned at contact.

Sam remember a bit of advice given to him by his brother back when he was only fourteen years older and never even had a girlfriend. _'Okay, so when you're down there. Try and pretend like you're eating an ice-cream cone with three scoops of your favorite flavor.'_

'_But what if I don't like ice-cream?'Asked a curious fourteen year old, Sam. _

_His brother Emmett grilled the boy especially hard. 'Who the __**hell**__ doesn't like ice-cream?'_

_The younger boy shrugged his shoulders, 'I don't know, someone might,'_

_Rolling his emerald eyes, Emmett continued on with his mini lesson. 'Whatever, __**if you don't like**__ ice cream, then I'm sure you can still appreciate the metaphor.'_

Sam pressed his tongue to her entrance; lick his way up to her clitoris. Moving his mouth over Quinn freely, Sam drew circles over her little nub, massaging her with his tongue.

"Oh yes…" Quinn cried.

Teasing her clit Sam licks his way down to her entrance and starts trusted in and out of her, with his vigorously eager tongue. Quinn's hips come up off the bed a little bit and start to buck slowly against Sam's wet, hot mouth.

Quinn bites down on her lip _hard_, this was crazy! He had her toes curling from how freaking good his tongue felt on her. Flicking his tongue over her sensitive button, Sam firmly points his tongue and darts it in and out of his mouth and on to her clit alternating between an upwards zigzag and circular motion.

Suddenly everything around Quinn gets real hot and she starts shaking. Gasping, she grabbed a fist full of the Spider-man sheets beneath her and prayed to god that he have mercy on her soul. Because this feeling, this unbelievably good feeling had to be a sin.

Sam felt the inside of Quinn's thighs start to tremble uncontrollably. Grabbing her hips to keep her steady, he laid his tongue down flat on her and continued to apply more pressure to her swollen pink nub. He repeatedly flicks his tongue over her clit and then licks her again from bottom to top before sucking her clit back into his mouth, which was where she liked it the most.

Quinn's mouth drops open when Sam spreads her hips wider, teasing her with that deliciously torturous tongue of his. She didn't care what other people had to say about his mouth, especially now. Sam's _mouth_ was the best damn thing to ever happen to this world. His mouth, his tongue, those lips… God, she _**loves**_ his big fat mouth! Everybody else could go jump off a bridge for all she cared.

"Mm…Ah-ah, Sa-am… I can't, I can't-ah…" Quinn moaned, she really didn't know what in the world she was trying to say, her brain was mush. She was aware that words were coming out of her mouth, but there was no thought behind them. They were just meaningless incoherent phrases that slipped off her tongue.

Sam continued to work his tongue over Quinn's clit (he noticed that that was where he got the most reaction). He let his blue gaze drift back up her body, and what he found was a sight that just about made him blow his load right there. It was a sight that he would _never_ forget. Quinn Fabray, panting frantically, her back arched off the bed as her right hand held onto the bedpost for dear life. That, that right there was what all dream were made of.

Quinn didn't know what to do with herself. She brought her left hand and tangled it in Sam's shaggy blond hair, pressing his head closer to her (if that was even possible?) Sam gladly pushed himself further, eating her out like she was the best damn thing that he had _ever_ tasted. Quinn chanted incoherent syllables which she thinks were possibly Sam's name spilling from her lips over and over and over again. She felt like there was this tiny red balloon in the pit of her stomach just slowly expanding and expanding.

"Sam…Mm-uh," She whimper.

Goodness, she was going to die. She was going to die right here, like this, with Sam _beautiful_ mouth on her most private of parts.

"Sam-ah!" Quinn's voice filled the entire room, maybe even the entire neighborhood. And just like that, the expanding red balloon at the pit of her stomach had exploded, gushing out a warm gooey substance that filled her inside and made her feel nice all over. She felt like all her bones had just melted away (she was boneless, boneless I tell you!).

Sam crawled back up Quinn's body, wearing the widest grin on his face. Quinn thought the grin made him look kind of like the joker from The Dark Knight. He kissed the side of her face and whispered, "That… was… _**awesome**_."

The panting, shivering blonde struggled to gather her thoughts and just patted Sam's face lazily, as if to say; you did good kid, you did _very_ good.

After catching her breath (for the second time that night) Quinn decided that now it was time for her to take charge in the matter. Pushing the joker grinning Sam onto his back Quinn straddled his hips and latched on to his lips with so much need and want and everything else she could muster up. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue and thought that it was quite possibly the single most erotic thing in the world. She never thought herself to be the possessive type, but after having him do _that_ to her and tasting herself on his lips. That just did crazy things to her. There was no way; NO WAY she was ever going to let him use this mouth on another girl ever! These were _her_ lips; this was _**her**_ goddamn joker mouth! Any bimbo who ever tried to get on them was going to get cut.

Sam's callused hands ran the long distance from Quinn supple hips and thighs and up her back. He unclamped the pink lacy bra and pulled the straps off her shoulders. Quinn pulled back from his lips and sat back on her heels, her hands went fast to work on unbuckling his belt and in buttoning his jeans. The intense determined look on her face was so hot (she means business). Sam sits up to take on of her pink erect nipples into his mouth and laughed when Quinn places her hand on his chest and pushed him down onto the bed with great force.

'_That's enough of that,'_ Quinn thought to herself. She was done with the foreplay; she wanted him to get in her right **now**.

Sam snickered at just how aggressive and feisty Quinn was being. He liked it.

"Whoa, whoa, baby slow down." Sam ran his hands up Quinn's arm to get her attention.

Quinn's eyes flashed crazily at him (so hot), "No! No slowing down! I need you now,"

Sam chuckled before grabbing her hips and placing her on his bed gently. He stood up from the bed (which Quinn fiercely protested to) and removed his pants and boxer-briefs.

Quinn had seen Sam shirtless many times. She thought she'd be immune to his Adonis-like hotness and washboard abs, but she wasn't. Especially not now that he was completely naked in front of her and stood before her in all his glory. His erect penis pointed directly at her. Sam was a descent size, he wasn't small in the slightest. In fact she thinks he just might be above average in size (though it's not like she has much to compare him with).

"Wow, you're a man…"

Sam snickered at Quinn's response to him, "Last time I check yes, yes I was." The blond footballer smiled proudly, he liked that Quinn seemed to really like his body. And he _really_ likes the was her pretty hazel eyes were watching his engorged member.

Licking her lips, Quinn came up on her knees and touched him. Running her slender white hands down his rippling abs and reaching lower to take his aching manhood in her hand. This was the first time anybody but himself had ever touched him I this was. There was that one horrifyingly traumatic time his Grandma Mable had grabbed his junk in the middle of Dunham's sporting goods store back when he was twelve. But that was absolutely **not** sexy, in fact it was the opposite of sexy, it was down right gross and disturbing. But Quinn on the other hand, the way she held him firming in her small hand and stroked him slowly was sexy. It was beyond sexy (damn it, he might just have to go and tattoo Property of Quinn Fabray on himself. Because his junk will forever be hers).

Quinn watched as Sam's Adam's apple bobbed up and down and grinned proudly at herself. Taking the drips of pre-come that had oozed of his throbbing organ and using it to lubricate her motion.

Sam's head fell back at the feel of her hand stroking him and groaned. If he let her continue this way then he would never get to be inside of her. Pulling her hand away from him he kissed the inside of her wrist and then her lips. Leaning forward so that she laid back he crawled back onto the bed and hovered over her. He kissed Quinn passionately and reached over head to pull a condom out of his brother's opened box of condoms.

Looking down at Quinn he nuzzled her neck and kissed the tip of her nose before pulling back to rip the wrapper open and roll the waxy latex covering over himself. Quinn watched with anticipation. For a moment she had considered stopping him. But not because she didn't want to, because good god she wanted to. But because of the slight pinch of guilt that told her that he needed to know the truth, the part that told her she was taking advantage of his kind and good heart. She was going to be his first. He had chosen to give his virginity to her. Virginity is an important and sacred thing. She should at least be honest with him so that he knew that the woman he had lost is virginity to was a good honest hearted person.

Sam looked sown on Quinn's face and gently brushed his knuckles down her cheek. She looked like she was thinking about things way to much. He didn't want her to be thinking about her past (which he didn't judge her for) or what she though other people might say. He just wanted her to be her with him, in this moment.

Looking her straight in the eye he told her, "Hey…look, I don't care about what happened before or what might happen in the future. I just care that _you're with me here_, right now. This is where I belong, like this, just _like this…_" After the last words spilled from his lips he kissed her soundly, savoring every precious moment of this.

Position himself between her legs, Sam leaned over and rested his bead by the side of her face. Hugging him close to her Quinn kiss his taut shoulder. "I _love_ you, Sam… "

Sam kissed the pulse line on her neck and reached up to take her left hand (the one she wore his promise ring on) and linked his fingers with hers. "I love you too, Quinn, "He kissed her again, "so… much…"

He then lowered himself down to her and slowly pushed himself inside her warmth. Grunting at how unbelievably tight she was, Sam braced himself before trusting all the way in. Quinn gasped at the intrusion, and Sam had to bite his lip and seal his eyes tightly shut to keep from yelling in satisfaction. She felt so freaking good around him.

"Mm…baby, you feel _so_ good…" Sam groaned.

Quinn took a few shattered breathes. It's not that it hurt. It just stunned her a little bit. She hadn't expected him to fill her so completely. Spreading her legs wider to him Quinn reached down and pressed her hand to his firm tight ass encouraging him to move inside her.

Once he had finally collected himself Sam slowly pulled out and trusted back into her again. Quinn bit her lip at the sudden impact and let out a strangled cry. Sam trusted his hips in and out, making sure that when he was in he rock and rolled his hips so that his pelvis made contact with Quinn's swollen pink nub.

Racking her nails down Sam's back Quinn cried out for God, she cried out for Sam, she cried out for release. Chanting Sam's name over and over again in his ear, a breathless Quinn Fabray ran her fingers through Sam pale blond hair and rocked her hips to meet each an every one of Sam's trust blow for blow.

Sam didn't hold back, he trusted into her tightness with massive force. Each thrust bringing him closer and closer to heave. Quinn panted underneath him chanting his name and pressing herself closer to him. God, everything about this was perfect.

Wrapping her legs around him, Quinn rocked her now trembling hips around Sam. She was so close, she could feel it. Sam latched onto Quinn's hips and pounded into her at a rapid speed, he was almost there, just a little more. Snaking his hand down between their bodies Sam rubbed Quinn's clitoris a few times and felt her muscle clench and tighten around him. He rubbed a little more and heard Quinn scream in ecstasy. Her tight vagina grasped him in a death grip and squeeze around him. Trusting like his life depended on Sam's head fell back and he let out a loud animalistic grunt before releasing inside her and collapsing. Quinn wrapped her arms around Sam's warm trembling body and hugged him close as they both struggled to catch their breath.

"I love you, Quinn…"

**SQ**

After making love to each other for the past hour, Sam and Quinn both lay on their sides facing each other under quirky spider-man sheets basking in the afterglow. Quinn, now clad in Sam's red, white, and blue target shirt, rubbed her warm dainty feet down Sam's legs and played footsies with his much larger ones, while Sam leisurely ran his fingers through his girlfriend's now tousled golden mane.

Their breath no longer labored from what had transpired between them only a few short moments ago. Sam stared into Quinn's vivid eyes and smirked goofily at her.

"Oel ngati kameie…"

Quinn giggled, because really? Even after sex Sam still spoke Na'vi? Her man was a true nerd through and through. But really if she was being truly honest with herself, then she'd have to admit that it was this side of him, this dorky, nerdy side of him (his true side) that had won her over all those months ago. His dorky "Lor Menari" and his adorable lemon bleached hair where what made Sam stand out to her. He was different and special and she liked it.

'_No, I love it.'_

Playfully twisting the delicate ring on her ring finger; Quinn leisurely ran a warm soothing hand along Sam's jaw-line, Quinn leaned over and lightly pressed the tip of her nose to his. "I _see_ you, too."


End file.
